1. Field of the Invention
Dispensing devices especially those comprising dispensing containers with remote outlets connected thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are vehicle dispensing devices in the prior art including those intended for supplying drinking water to the passengers and drivers of automobiles and other vehicles. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,076 there is disclosed a drinking water supply and cooling system for automotive vehicles which utilizes an insulated container but relies upon the air conditioning system of the vehicle and also upon a spacial system of air pressure for dispensing. This is more expensive and elaborate than the present arrangement. There is also a fluid dispenser for automotive use shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,552 which utilizes an insulated container but relies upon gravity feeding of the contents without any provision of delivering same to a remote point. Because space in a vehicle compartment, especially in long distance vehicles, is at a premium, it would not be convenient to use a container of the sort shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,552. Furthermore, it would not be economically feasible or worthwhile to install the system which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,076 or to maintain and operate same in working order. The present arrangement provides a simple and expedient dispenser for vehicles wherein a small inexpensive pump is used on the container so that the water or other liquid can be easily delivered for distance of many feet.